Listen to Your Heart
by GrandQueen
Summary: Il ne savait pas comment réagir dans une telle situation et son corps tout entier se raidit sous la panique. Et pourquoi il paniquait déjà ? Ce n'était que Suoh. Son 'pote' Suoh, et des guillemets.


_Le Corps_ n'était pas un endroit fait pour lui, il y faisait trop froid, trop sombre, trop humide pour un être aussi rayonnant, aussi pure, aussi délicat que Suoh, c'était pourquoi Ohni tirait toujours une sale tête quand il le voyait se faufiler dans sa cellule en pleine nuit.

Les premières fois, il lui avait demandé de s'en aller et de ne plus revenir _le déranger de sa présence_ mais en voyant que Suoh revenait toujours, qu'importe ce qu'il dise, il avait fini par lâcher l'affaire.

 **« Encore là ? »  
**  
Ohni ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le nouvel arrivant, absolument _plus_ surpris. Ce qui le surprit, en revanche, fut de voir son _ami_ , notez bien l'italique, s'approcher tout près et s'allonger près de lui, sur le sol de glaise.

Silencieusement, il posa sa joue sur le torse du brun, laissant ses cheveux étrangement verts caresser la peau dénudée par le débardeur d'Ohni. En toute honnêteté, la proximité n'était pas dérangeante, juste déconcertante pour un gars aussi solitaire que lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir dans une telle situation et son corps tout entier se raidit sous la _panique_.

Et pourquoi il paniquait déjà ? Ce n'était que Suoh. Son _pote_ Suoh, et l'italique, toujours.

 **« Je veux simplement poser mon oreille contre ta poitrine et entendre les battements de ton cœur. »  
**  
Il avait conscience que ça pouvait sonner bizarre, mais il avait juste tellement perdu en si peu de temps, d'abord Benihi, et puis Taisha et Sami, sa seule famille... Beaucoup d'autres aussi, il ne pourrait pas tous les citer.

Il ne lui restait qu'Ohni. Ohni qui était devenu bien plus que le petit fauteur de troubles qu'il était. Ohni qui s'était naturellement imposé comme la personne la plus importante pour lui désormais. Et Ohni, il comprenait, quelque part, il connaissait ce sentiment de vide et de désespoir quand on avait perdu un ami. Il comprenait alors il ne refuserait pas sa requête à Suoh.

Maladroitement il posa une main dans le dos de son aîné. Il ne savait pas être réconfortant, mais il _essayait_ et c'était déjà beaucoup, il n'essaierait pas pour n'importe qui.

Suoh ébaucha un sourire en se disant qu'Ohni avait bien changé depuis le début de la guerre, si on pouvait appeler ça une guerre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements réguliers du cœur du brun, apaisant, le guidant presque jusqu'au sommeil... Il était tellement fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et pourtant il se refusait à s'endormir, préférant profiter pleinement du silence et de la présence d'Ohni.

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, mais il n'arrivait jamais à trouver les bons mots pour s'exprimer. Il le devait, pourtant, la vie était bien trop courte pour se permettre de tourner autour du pot et Suoh se refusait à perdre de nouveau quelqu'un sans avoir eu la chance de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, il avait assez de regrets comme ça pour ne pas vouloir en rajouter.

Il s'arracha à sa position confortable contre Ohni pour s'asseoir sur ses jambes, le regardant d'en haut. Suoh prit son courage à deux mains ainsi qu'une grande inspiration.

 **« Ohni, je... »  
**  
Il quoi ? Ça avait beau être clair dans sa tête, c'était beaucoup plus dur de l'exprimer.

Il sentit toute sa détermination s'envoler alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Il était vraiment stupide. Il aurait dû se taire. Rien que venir avait été une mauvaise idée.

Et Ohni qui le regardait avec son regard neutre habituel, si il était curieux et déphasé, il ne le montrait pas. Le brun se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

 **« Tu ..? »** _il le poussa à continuer, pas aussi amusé par la détresse de Suoh qu'il aurait pu l'être.  
_ **« Je... »  
**  
Il ne trouvait pas les bons mots, c'était ridicule. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à dire, ce n'était que trois mots et sept lettres et... il s'insupportait tout seul à ne pas arriver à les dire.

Et si il n'arrivait pas à mettre en mots ce qu'il ressentait, il pouvait toujours le lui montrer par des gestes. Une nouvelle fois, il prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner un peu de courage avant de se pencher vers le visage d'Ohni.

Il posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun avec douceur, attendant quelques secondes avant de s'en séparer.

 **« Venir ici n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée... »** _la panique revenait avec le silence pesant._ **« Je devrais y aller. »  
**  
Il prenait clairement la fuite, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre qu'Ohni reprenne ses esprits après le baiser qui lui avait été volé. Suoh avait été stupide et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son cadet lui demander des comptes.

Il se leva, replaça nerveusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la cellule dont il avait _peut-être_ volé la clé.

 **« À demain ? »  
**  
S'éleva la voix du brun qui ne trouva pas les mots pour le retenir alors qu'il le voulait pourtant. Suoh tourna le visage vers lui, d'abord surpris puis laissant un sourire adoucir ses traits. Ses sentiments avaient atteint le cœur d'Ohni, enfin.

 **« Je reviendrais. »**


End file.
